Birthdays
by schu-chan
Summary: *Chapter 2* *Complete* (sorry for bad ending...) YXS (youhei x sendoh). It's an important day and Sendoh forgot... Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Birthdays  
  
by: schu-chan  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: For now, only Youhei and Sendoh, later will have glimpse of RuxHana.  
  
This is actually a continuation of another fic of mine, called Gomen... you don't really need to read it but it'll _kind of_ tell you how our beloved Youhei-kun got with Sendoh-kun. R&R please!  
  
[And if Shi-chan-san is reading this at all, I was thinking about writing Youhei and Sendoh and you gave me a nice review... so that gave me some confidence. arigatou! this chapter is for you!]  
  
Sendoh POV  
  
When did I fall in love with him? The best friend of the person that I thought was my love...? I have no idea but... but it makes me happy that Hana-kun didn't accept me and went after Rukawa instead.  
  
As I lay here, thinking, I realize how much I love him. I look down at him, the teenager who is misunderstood by most of society, thought of to be a gangster and a brute when he is actually sweet and kind, fighting only when he is forced to. When we're not alone, when we're among friends, he has a mask up over his face. He hides himself from the rest of the world and when he shows me his real self, he shows me how much he loves me.  
  
I stroke his hair, knowing how much he loves it when it's touched. He purs in his sleep, snuggling closer to me. I grin and continue to stroke him, knowing that he will be embarrassed when he wakes up. But to my surprise, he only smiles at me happily.  
  
"Ara? You're awake... but it's only 7:00 in the morning, You-kun."  
  
Youhei just gave me a gentle kiss before bounding out of bed. "Guess what today is?" //Today is a special day...?//  
  
  
  
Youhei glared at Sendoh as Sendoh tried to figure out what day it was. "I can't believe you don't know!"  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
Sendoh looked genuinely confused. Youhei could feel hurt overwhelming him and he turned and stomped out of the room, changing his shirt and grabbing a pair of pants from the closet.  
  
"You-kun! Come on, tell me!"  
  
Youhei quickly pulled on the pants and snatched the keys from the counter. Sendoh followed him around, surprised that Youhei was so angry. He gasped when he saw Youhei turn around, crying.  
  
"You... You-kun!"  
  
"It's my birthday!"  
  
With those words, Youhei ran out the door.  
  
"Oh, shit." 


	2. Chapter 2

Birthdays  
  
by: schu-chan  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: For now, only Youhei and Sendoh, later will have glimpse of RuxHana.  
  
Yuuki-san, Shi-chan-san! Arigatou! (T.T u two r the only ones who bothered to review...)  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Sendoh paced the room, muttering to himself. "Baka baka baka baka baka baka baka! How could you have forgotten?! Argh!"  
  
He continued on for a few minutes before running out the door.  
  
"I'm in a really bad mood so get out of my face, Ugly!"  
  
Youhei glared at the tall boy before him, clenching his fists. "Youhei... I have a score to settle with you... You embarrassed me in front of all my men."  
  
"You deserved it - you were messing with my boy!"  
  
Hearing himself say that made him scowl. *My boy who forgot my birthday!!!! I can't believe he did that! He _knows_ how important it is to me! How could he!*  
  
He was so busy ranting to himself about Sendoh that he didn't notice when the 'Ugly' threw a punch into his stomach. He fell to the floor coughing.  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Really? But I don't take very well to being uke so you'll have to do it. I knew that you weren't straight."  
  
Youhei punched the guy quickly in the face, saying, "Neither are you! You think that I really believed you when you said that all you were doing was trying to beat up on Sendoh?!"  
  
Youhei, remembering that night, saw red.  
  
  
  
//Youhei passed by the ally way, trying to ignore the sounds coming from it. He sighed and turned around to enter. His eyes widened as he recognized a voice.  
  
"Yamero, you fucking bastard!"  
  
Youhei kicked away the huge man that was at present tearing off Sendoh's clothes. The men around them glared at Youhei and got into fighting position.  
  
"Stop. I'll take care of him."  
  
Youhei could feel himself trembling in anger as the man who had been trying to rape Sendoh came into view.  
  
"Oooh, look! The litle man's scaared!"  
  
Youhei suddenly smirked. "You think so?"  
  
He suddenly lashed out at the man, and continued to strike at him, not giving him any time to try to block or counter.  
  
"Youhei... youhei!"  
  
Youhei looked up at Sendoh, who was sobbing. "Yamete, Youhei... onegai... don't... don't... I don't want to see you like this..."  
  
Youhei picked up Sendoh in his arms, ignoring the heaviness. "Don't you EVER come near him again!"  
  
Youhei had been unable to separate Sendoh from himself for a few hours now. "Akira... we have to get you cleaned up... you're bleeding and there's dirt all over you..."  
  
"Don't... don't let go..."  
  
Youhei sighed and carred him into the bathroom. He turned on the water and sat down.  
  
"Akira, just take your pants off, please?"  
  
Sendoh nodded as Youhei picked off the pieces of his shirt that was still on him. Youhei placed him into the warm water and started to wash him.  
  
"Akira, how in the world did they manage to beat you?!"  
  
"I was caught off guard."  
  
"What were you thinking about, Akira? Usually, even when you're thinking about things, you notice the things going on around you, don't you?"  
  
"I was thinking about you."  
  
Youhei felt his heart working over time. "Me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What... what about me?"  
  
Youhei cursed his squeaking voice. He gasped when Sendoh placed his lips over Youhei's. Youhei dropped the small puff ball he had in his hand. Sendoh wrapped his arms around Youhei, pulling him closer.  
  
*God, why isn't he doing anything? Doesn't he like me?*  
  
Youhei pushed Sendoh away, gasping for air. "Akira, you're very... you're in a very... um... vulnerable..."  
  
Sendoh glared at him. "Don't give me that crap, Youhei. Do you like me or not?"  
  
"I do, Akira... I've liked you... for... a really... long time..."  
  
Youhei was crying. Sendoh suddenly let out a giggle. "Youhei... Aren't I the one who almost got raped? What're you crying for?"  
  
Youhei whispered softly, "I'm sorry you had to go through that... I... I..."  
  
"Nothing happened, Youhei... I'm... I'm all right... see?"  
  
Youhei looked at Sendoh and burst into tears once more. "I'm sorry!!"  
  
Sendoh sighed. "How is it that I'm the one attacked and I end up comforting you?"//  
  
*I love him.* Youhei's eyes widened at his own thought. *I love him.*  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! Youhei, why aren't you fighting him?!"  
  
Youhei looked down and felt like throwing up. 'Ugly' was presently unbuttoning his pants. He quickly kicked him in the groin and ran out of the ally.  
  
"Jesus Christ! I can't believe I got myself so wrapped up in my thoughts that -"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Sendoh gave him a kiss and hugged him tightly. "What the hell were _you_ thinking about that -"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Before... we just said it as in, 'I really really like you...' Don't shake your head - you did. But... I realized, Akira... I love you. I don't need to you remember _anything_ about me... except that I love you..."  
  
Sendoh grinned. "Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But before we celebrate... I suggest we either run or beat them up."  
  
"Run - we'll beat them up another time. WE need to get to bed."  
  
"We'll take care of them for you."  
  
Sendoh and Youhei jumped in surprise as Rukawa and Hanamichi stepped out of the shadows. "What the hell?! Since when were you guys there?"  
  
"Since you told Sendoh you loved him. You were sooo cute, You-chan!"  
  
Youhei flared up and he threw a pebble at Hanamichi. "What do you want in return? I know you would risk your life for me, Hana, but... _him_?"  
  
Youhei pointed to Rukawa. Hanamichi grinned. "He needs to relieve some pent up sexual frustrations _somehow_, you know. After all, he's deprived for a few weeks."  
  
*OWARI*  
  
Okay, bad ending. Gomen. 


End file.
